Unpredictable
by dilly29
Summary: What happend when Haru and Gokudera got drunk?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first KHR fanfic and I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. My english is not that good either so I would like to apologize in advance coz I'm sure there's a lot of error in here..(I'm still looking for a beta reader ) So please bear with me ^^ This story took place in the future (they're about 24-25 yrs old =P)

All the characters I wrote in here belongs to Akira Amano ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hahi!" The short haired woman suddenly break the silence after watching the time displayed on her hand phone. "What is it, Miss?" the old man driver ask her in shock. "Haru's going to be late desu, please speed up a bit Mister," the pretty woman rush the taxi driver with a smile on her face. The old man only let go a small sigh before he speeds up the car. She was suppose to be at the Vongola party 15 minutes ago and yet she's still here, in the cab. She takes out her make up kit and put on her lip gloss. She watch her reflection at the small mirror. Her eyes are on her pearl earrings and necklace that match with the chic black dress she's wearing. She smile sheepishly. However, her hand phone ring tone distracts her from admiring herself a bit more. She quickly grabs it and put it on her ear. "Hello, Haru-chan, where are you? Why are you late? Do you want someone to fetch you? I can ask Yamamoto-kun if you want", she smile when she hear her best friend voice over the phone. "Ah, no need to ask Yamamoto-san, Kyoko-chan. Haru is fine. Besides, Haru is nearly there, desu", she glance at the car window and saw the Vongola mansion a few block from her location. "Alright, alright. Please hurry and tell the taxi driver to send my best friend in safe condition, okay", She hear giggles from the other side of the phone. "Ok, ok," and now she giggles too. She put down her hand phone and quickly keep it in her clutch. She watches the mansion again. She's already been there a few times before but still get awed each time she sees it. She never thought they can build such building here in Japan.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tch, what took her so long? Tenth, can't we just start the party without her?", the pissed Gokudera finally voiced out after minutes of waiting for that stupid woman. "Calm down Gokudera. All family members have to be here in order for the party to start. That's one of the Vongola rules", Reborn who was seating next to the tenth gently speak out and sip a glass of wine. "Reborn is right" a woman wearing a glittering red dress suddenly come over to the table and stand besides Reborn. "You look pretty, Bianchi" Reborn said but oddly his eyes were close. "Oh, Reborn—" The beautiful woman hugs Reborn's neck and gave a peck on the hitman's cheek. "But that eyeglass spoilt it all though", Reborn smirk. "I really want to take it off but you see, the grown up guy in front of you is still not grown up at all when it comes to my poison cooking.", Bianchi pouted her red lips towards Gokudera who is now getting annoyed by her. "But I can take it off for you, Reborn", Bianchi whisper at Reborn's ear. "No need for that", Reborn calmly stands up and take out his handkerchief. He gently wipe the lipstick mark that Bianchi had left for him on his left cheek and put it back in his pocket. "Finally everyone's here". He points his wine glass towards the hall door.

"Hahi! Haru is so sorry for being late! Haru finishes work late and-", She was speechless when people starts to glare at her. She felt so emberessed. She stare at the floor when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Haru-chan', She look up and there stands Kyoko with a smile Chrome standing next to her. "Kyoko-chan! Chrome-chan!" she gave out a big smile. "But every—" she couldn't finish her word when someone greet her from the back.

"You look cute as always, Haru", Haru turns to the direction of the voice. "Bianchi-san!", Haru was shocked. She haven't met Bianchi for almost 2 months. They said she went back to Italy to solve something but she didn't know what is it. She hugs Bianchi tightly. Being just the only child in her family, Bianchi is really like a big sister to her. A sister where she can always rely onto. Bianchi gave a huge smile and then drag the girls at one side and talk about well, girls stuff.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru take a glance around the hall. She smile when she sees Bianchi trying to persuade Reborn to dance. '_Bianchi-san, you should really look for someone else_', She thought and giggles quietly. She looks around again, and smile seeing Kyoko's brother were dancing with his pretty wife, Hana. Lambo was busy eating while I-pin is talking to him. She couldn't see Hibari anywhere but she's sure he was here earlier with Kusakabe. Chrome is missing too. '_Maybe Chrome-chan didn't feel well'_ she thought. She was about to go and search for Chrome when her eyes accidently stumble upon Tsuna and Kyoko. They were dancing too. Happily with a huge smile and crimson cheek on both of them. Haru chuckles when Tsuna stumble upon his own feet and fell onto the floor. Tsuna rub his head and tell everyone who gather around him that he's fine. '_Tsuna-san'_ she whispers. She still remember when Tsuna finally told her that he loves Kyoko. It was after 5 years of one sided love between them. She already learn to accept the hints that Tsuna gave earlier but somehow she ignored it. Her pretty face turns gloomy all of a sudden. Her heart ache for a while until she hear a soft glimpse of piano tunes. She stare at the guy who plays the piano. She never thought that a rough guy like _him _can play the piano amazingly. She's stares at the guy and lost herself in his music.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gokudera plays the piano with the memory of his mother in his mind. Everytime he plays the piano, somehow he couldn't stop thinking bout it. He shut his eyes and imagine his mother was there next to him. Smiling to him for playing such a wonderful song. A song that has been thought by her mother especially for him. He open his eyes gently and quickly wipe away a slight tears that is about to coming out. He starts to look at the surroundings but his eyes stopped at a certain someone. He can feels his heart beats faster . He smile inside but that smile slowly fades away when he sees someone else is approaching the person that he laid his eyes on.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru snapped when she saw Gokudera is staring at her. She thought it was a glare. She look down at her hands and play with her dress. _'Hmph, that guy. Why must he glare at Haru? Haru didn't do anything bad, desu'_ she whispers and let a small sigh. She glimpse at Gokudera again '_But still, the sound of the music he play are very ni-'_ her whisper stopped when she see someone put out a hand in front of her face. "Hahi?" She got too caught up with her mind, she didn't listen to what the person in front of her were saying. The guy chuckles. "Would you like to dance with me, Haru?" Yamamoto put a bright smile as he can. "Su..sure" Haru face turns red all of a sudden. She put her right hand on top of Yamamoto's and stand up. "Bu..but Haru is not a good dancer, desu", she reminds Yamamoto. "Oh, as far as I know, you are the best dancer in Vongola, Haru", He chuckles again. Haru couldn't help but laugh at Yamamoto's statement. "If you say so Yamaoto-san" she smile. Both of them have a wonderful time dancing. Haru somehow couldn't help but have a slight blush on her face each time she felt the other guy warm breath on top of her head.

They stop dancing when Yamamoto apologize and tell her that he have baseball practice tomorrow and have to return home early. Haru only nods. She blush heavily when the guy give a kiss on her left cheek. "Thanks for the dance" he whispers next to her ear. Haru was surprised and hold her hot cheek while watching the back of Yamamoto who is now walking out of the hall. She couldn't help thinking that the person dancing with her just now is the professional baseball player that many woman would die to go out with. She knows Yamamoto even before he became famous and yet, she still all embarrassed whenever she are with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Bianchi! Bianchi! Bianchi!" everybody was rooting for Bianchi when she and Gokudera have a vodka contest between them. Whoever wins get her or his wish granted. Haru who stands beside Gokudera couldn't help but laugh loudly when Gokudera starts to lose. Somehow that laugh irritate him. A lot. "Don't laugh at me, you stupid woman!", he shouts. "Hahi!" The woman was shocked with his sudden burst. "And stop with that Hahi of yours! It's fucking annoying!", "What are you saying Gokudera-san? You have no manners at all. Haru hates you, desu!", Haru pushes Bianchi away and take her place instead. "Okay, whoever wins gets one wish granted, right?", Haru asks Bianchi and Bianchi nodded. She then glares at Gokudera. "Then, let Haru end this tonight. Deal?" Gokudera glares at her back. "Tch, like hell I will let you win, idiot", Gokudera already snatched the first glass. "One, Two, Three, Go!", the others are excitedly cheering for them.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Haru began to feel dizzy after thirty minutes. Gokudera had already mumbling nonsense words at that time. As hate as they both have to admit it, they're both already drunk by then.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru wakes up when she felt a cold wind hit her skin. Her head hurt so much, she couldn't open her eyes properly. She grab the blanket and cover her whole body including her head. _'Ah Haru will sleep again so that the dizziness will go away when Haru wakes up' _she thought. She turn her body away to the other side. "Ah, why is Haru still feel so cold, desu?", she opens her eyes and look at her body. "Aaarghhh!!", she screams. "Why is Haru na..naked, desu?", she never sleep naked before because she never like it. She opens her blanket and saw something moving next to him. "Aarghhh!!!", Haru was shocked to see the person next to her so did the person who screams with her at the same time. "Wh..wh..what are you doing here?!", Haru asks nearly hit her fist at the person next to her. The man get away from the bed and stands up. "Aaahhh!!", once again Haru scream while blushing really hard. "Gokudera-san!! Wear something, will you?!", Haru cover her eyes with both of her hands. Gokudera look at his body. '_Why am I na..naked too?_' he asks himself and quickly grab the pillow and cover his private part. He looks at Haru who still sit on the bed with the blanket only cover her bottom half of her body. Gokudera started to blush as well. "Hey, stupid, you sh...should cover up yours too", he said while turning his red face away from her. Heck, he's getting a nose bleed right now. "Hahi! You saw didn't you?", Haru shouts and grab back the blanket and cover her body. She grabs the other pillow and throw directly at Gokudera's back. "He..hey. What are you doing stupid?", he feels like to throw some dynamites at her but couldn't find any of it. He throw the pillow he was holding earlier to Haru instead and quickly put on his boxer which he found the floor. He sits back on the bed, not facing Haru. They stay silent like that for a while. "Hey woman, do you think that we actually..di..did it?", Gokudera asks slowly breaking the silence. Haru watches Gokudera's back. "Hahi!", she replied. "Tch, not Hahi you stupid woman. Did you think we actually did it?", he turns toward Haru and ask again. Both of them blushing red. Haru looks away from Gokudera's eyes. "—but Haru didn't remember anything, desu", Haru trying hard to remember what happened after she got drunk. Unfortunately, she didn't remember anything. Same goes to Gokudera. "Me either—", he said.

Their silence were break when Gokudera's phone rings. He quickly picks his phone which are on the floor too and put it on his ear. "What do you want, sis?", he hate it when his sister calls him especially in the early morning. "Congratulations, Hayato!", he was surprise with his sister's wish. "For what?", he ask back curiously. "For your wedding of course-", Gokudera starts to frown. "we..wedding? With whom?" he ask back with more curiosity. "Yes your wedding. With Haru", Bianchi continues. "What?! With Haru?!", he nearly trembles. "Hahi!", Haru who hears Gokudera conversation nearly have a heart attack while staring at Gokudera. Gokudera's phone slipped from his grip and both of them stares at each other with a really shocking face.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN : I don't know any other alcohol to use that can make you real drunk (coz I don't drink) so I use vodka instead I'm still not sure how this story will end. And even if Haru and Gokudera are married doesn't mean that they'll end up together at the end too. So hopefully, I'll make a new chapter anytime later.

Btw once again srry for the lots of errors and please review and tell me on how to improve. Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"So, go ahead and tell us what is really going on", Gokudera asks Bianchi who sits in front of them with her right leg on top of her left.

"It's just like I said, you're both married", Bianchi looks annoyed saying the same thing over and over again. "Yeah, but how?", the man asked again. Bianchi looks at Haru who sits silently next to Gokudera. "You proposed her and she agreed", Bianchi smirk.

"Yo..you kidding me! There's no proof so—", Gokudera stop shouting when Bianchi gets up and grab Haru's hand. "Look! isn't this the ring you bought a week ago?", she points out the ring at Haru's finger. "Hahi! Haru didn't noticed bout this ring, desu!", Haru looked panic. Gokudera snatch Haru's right hand from Bianchi's grip and have a close look at the ring.

"This ring, it was supposed to be with Tenth. He is going to propose Kyoko this weekend", he tighten his grip and glares at Haru. "Hahi! It hurts. Haru didn't know, you stupid", Haru protest.

Now, now, let go of Haru, Gokudera", Bianchi holds Gokudera hand and he let her hands go. "Tsuna's the one who gives you the ring last night. You were going to wrap her ring finger with a thread you have in your pocket though I have no idea where you get that thread from. So Tsuna gave you the ring instead. He said he will buy a new one", Bianchi looks out the window and smile.

"But still, the proof is not enough!", Gokudera shouts. Bianchi glares at them. "Proof? You want more proof? Both of you recite the vow in front of us all in the hall and yet you need more proof?", Bianchi shouts back.

"We're drunk for god sake and who wants to marry this stupid woman anyway?", Gokudera points his finger onto Haru's face. Haru looks down. She doesn't want to make the situation more complicated but Gokudera's statement really make her heart ache. "Haru is not stupid, desu", she said slowly but still manage to be heard by both of them. Haru cries and run towards the room.

"It's no good to make a woman cry, Hayato. I thought you knew that", Bianchi glares once again at Gokudera who seems to regret what he had just said. "Anyway I have to go. I have a date with Reborn", she giggles and hurriedly went to the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey I'm sorry, there I said it. So, look at me already", Haru still sits on the bed with her face lean on top of both of her knees. Hesitantly, Gokudera tries to touch Haru's head. He feels like to pat her head gently but Haru already look up at him by then.

"Haru hates you, desu", She glares with Gokudera with her swallon eyes. Gokudera sigh and sit next to her. "Look what I have found", he gives her a printed paper.

"Th..this is our wedding certificate?" Haru asks Gokudera in shock. He just nodded. "Bianchi told me that she quickly put it in one of the drawer and get out when she saw we started to unbuttoned each other clothes last night", both face starts to turn red.

"Gokudera-san, you shouldn't tell Haru that. It..it's emberessing, desu", Haru turn her red face away from Gokudera. "Anyway, we can't get a divorce before the marriage turns a year old", Gokudera try to explain.

"Hahi! How can that be?", she asks "It's one of the Vongola rules. If we brea k those rules, we have to face the punishment from the Vongola society", Gokudera look at Haru's eyes. Haru looks away. "An..anyway whose apartment is this?", she ask once again. "Mine", Gokudera answered quickly. "Bianchi said she uses my name to buy this apartment. Of course I have to pay her back. And you too. It seems like you will stay here for a while, I will have to collect the money from you too", Gokudera smirk. "Hmph, Gokudera-san is so stingy desu. Haru wants to go out", Haru quickly gets up and went towards the door. Gokudera stares at her back. She turns her face back at Gokudera and pouts. "Who wants to marry a rude guy like you? Hmph", she went out and slam he door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmph he is so mean desu", Haru starts to frown when she remembered her_ 'husband'_ told him to cook before she leave the house. "How did he expect Haru to cook with no food supply in that house at all and now he wants Haru to buy it?" she let go a huge sigh. '_Why should Haru follow what he ask Haru to do anyway'_ she looks back at her shopping cart. It's full of groceries. '_Ah, Haru guess it can't be help. Haru is a woman afterall. Besides, Haru and Kyoko-chan who cooks for them a lot so it's not a big deal",_ she smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haru was smiling when she watch the kids play in Namimori park. She always wanted to be a mother someday and she even imagine how her children will look like. But the fantasy poof off when she sees one of the child have green eyes and silver haired. "Hahi! What is Haru thinking desu?", she talks to herself. " 'But how should Haru break this news once Papa and Mama get back from England?' she thought.

"Haru, here you are! I've been lookin all over for you!", a deep voice from her back makes her twitch.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san, why are you looking for Haru, desu?", Haru looks suprise when she sees Yamamoto is gasping.

"I just got back from your house and there's nobody there and I just know it, you must be here", he smile. Haru blush when she saw his smile. She tries to look away from Yamamoto's galnce but the black haired guy hold her chin gently instead so that the woman will stare at his eyes too. Haru starts to blush even more.

"Ya..Yamamoto-san? Wha..what is it? Is there something on Haru's face?", she asks nervously. Yamamoto laugh and shook his head instantly. "No, no Haru. Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you", he let go of her chin and eyes are still gazing inside Haru's brown eyes. "Is it true?", his eyes seems a bit more tense than before.

Haru looks away. Confused. "About what?", she asks facing downwards towards her hands.

"About your marriage, with Gokudera?", he ask with a frown on his forehead. "Hahi! Does everybody knows?", she ask back. "So, it's true?", Yamamoto looks away from Haru. Somehow Haru felt a strange deep aura coming from him. ""Yamamoto-san--?", she take a glance at Yamamoto's face.

"One more thing, Haru do you love him?", once again he is frowning. "I mean, Gokudera, do you love him?", he ask with a serious face. Haru never see those kind of expression from the man's face in front of him before. "Hahi!", that's the only thing came out from her mouth. She still stare at Yamamoto whose eyes never get away from her's.

"We..well, actually, it was all unexpected. Haru didn't know how we end up getting married. About love, Haru doesn't know. How should Haru love someone who is so rude, unhealthy and stubborn like Gokudera-san? It was the opposite of what Haru been dreaming off", Haru tells while looking at the sky.

Yamamoto smile softly while holding her hands. "I'm sorry Haru, if I stayed a bit longer last night, all of this wouldn't happend", he makes a sorry face. "Hahi! It's not Yamamoto-san fault. It was Haru and Gokudera-san who was clumsy", she giggles while slowly frees her hand from Yamamoto's grip. "Ah, sorry I shouldn't have done that", Yamamoto realize that Haru is someone's wife now. Haru giggles.

"Oh my, I'm late. I have an interview in 30 minutes. See you soon, Haru", Yamamoto stands up and starts to run. "Bye, Haru!", he looks back at her and wave from afar. Haru put up her right hand and wave back. _'What was that, desu? Why does Yamamoto-san asks Haru that kind of questions?'_ she thought.

_______________________________________________________________TO BE CONTINUED_____________________________________________________________________

GokuHaru or YamaHaru? or anyone else?Haru? lol We have to wait and see...hehe

AN: Well this chap is a bit rush coz I'm going back to my hostel in a few mins. I didn't have the chance to find a BETA at all..so i'm srry if your eyes hurt by reading this fic which have lots of grammatical mistakes hehe XD

So i will update next week then. Hope you enjoy ^^ and thanks for reading! XD


End file.
